Before the Storm
by singeylove
Summary: This is the prequel to the rest of my Potc fan fics which after this prequel which could be a few chapters will then follow the basic movie plot. WillOC. This is about Will's best friend Lydia the bakers daughter loves him for him this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction that I've posted so be kind. Also I haven't had a beta reader so if there's anything you think I should change leave me a comment; I would love to hear what you think. Oh and the italics are thoughts this is a prequel to the rest but it will be quite long and then. The story will go through the 3 POTC movies in order. WillOC**

Before the Storm

Chapter 1 

I always loved Will ever since I was twelve years old, so as I inform you of the adventures I went through and things that I did, all I ask is: do not be quick to judge me as everything I did back then was for a reason, and when you have read my story then make your decision. Though things were not as I expected, my life was sent my life off in a different direction, I will tell you all of my life with and without Will as of yet, though I am now only eighteen years old for someone of my age I have been through and seen a lot. My life was once the normal but after I turned fifteen everything was turned upside down and changed all for the sake of love.

Will and I met when we were very young I was eight years old though he was thirteen, there was a big age difference and at first he thought it would make him unpopular mixing with a girl of the same low status and a lot younger in age. Then he realised that we got on well so we just stayed friends. Like I said earlier we met at a young age and at the time Will had just been rescued from a ship wreckage in the Caribbean Sea, the Governors daughter Elizabeth found him and when they returned the Governor found Will a good master, William would learn to become a blacksmith starting as Mr. Browns apprentice.

Will was being brought through the town to the blacksmiths shop by Admiral Norrington, I was sweeping up at the front of my father's bakery, and I stopped to stare at the handsome older boy, who was also unknown and mysterious to the people in Port Royal. Suddenly though there was a cry and in a flash of navy blue I turned to see the Admiral laid on his stomach in the dirt. "Oh my goodness sir are you alright I'm so sorry." I blabbered on apologising; the older boy though was stood shocked at my foolishness. It was a genuine accident, how I had been lent on my broom gawping at a precarious angle with my broom end splayed out into the street. The Admiral, now sat on the ground, dusted off his coat as my father came out to see what all the fuss was about. I thought his eyes were about to burst out of his head and roll along the ground by the look on his face. It have would be such an embarrassment for a lowly baker such as my father to have his clumsy daughter do something like that to someone much higher up in class. As I helped the Admiral up off the ground my father now being the one doing the apologising and giving the Admiral a one of his best rum cakes. The Admiral was very nice to me and said it was anyone's mistake and tries to hand my father back the loaf of rum cake, but my father insisted that he kept as a token of his gratitude for being so forgiving.

The boy turned out to be William Turner and after introducing myself, I learnt the story of the wreckage and how Elizabeth saved Will's life. Although I was only young there was always something about Will that seemed different to the other boys Will's age in Port Royal. He was funny and kind, we got talking and realised that we got on quite well. Will informed me that he was going to be a Blacksmith's apprentice, likewise I told him that when my father felt I was ready he would pass the bakery down to me and I would be in charge of the business and its upkeep. Every weekend Will and I would meet up although people always were hurtful to Will because he was hanging around with me. Not just because I was younger or of low status like Will or that I followed him like a spaniel, but because I was a girl.

They always made fun of Will saying he should find a girl more his own age and more beautiful. I was always a rather plain child not extraordinarily beautiful, or talented or well educated, but the one thing I did have was a knack for lying, I could lie to anybody about anything. I could convince someone that a house they just whitewashed was actually green. This came in useful when I was in trouble… most of the time.

When I was a few years older around 14 I realised I was in terrible trouble when one afternoon when Will came over to the bakery and asked if I wanted to go to the beach for the afternoon. I declined "No I can't come Will Father says I must stay and make the bread, then put it in the oven, watch it so that it doesn't burn. I also have to keep a weather eye on the kitchen for mice, and then take the bread out once baked. Then after all of that I have to clean the kitchen from the floor to ceiling." Of course none of this sank into Will's stubborn head, "Well how about we together quickly make the bread, put it in the oven, and come back just in time to take it out. No one will know the difference; they won't be able to tell please Lids I got the afternoon off especially just so we could go."

"Well, I'm not sure I have to stay…" I trailed off as Will was giving me that look the one that made me feel weak at the knees as it was so cute, he had already won although it was the dirtiest trick in the book. "OK I give in let's get started." _I am going to be in so much trouble if father finds out. He won't Lydia hush your tongue of the negative thoughts. Will has probably sneaked out of work, not take the day off. Mr. Brown doesn't allow days off. _

We quickly did all that entailed putting the bread in the oven, then we closed the door (after setting a few mouse traps because of our current vermin issue.) We then ran to the beach as fast as our legs could carry us through the town centre, I was being frowned upon for hitching my skirt up high enough so that my ankles could be seen so that I could try to keep up with Will, who was sprinting ahead at full speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The beach had this small bay that Will and I had found as children, when life was easier and we could go and play together every afternoon. In those days Will and I frolicked in the sea all day I had piggy-backs and he would tickle me, until my eyes watered. We joked and laughed we danced and we cried together on that beach.

"It's simply dreadful how you let a younger girl like me order you around!" Of course I was only teasing but Will knew that also. I said parading around the beach putting on my posh voice, the sort that the rich girls us all the time! "Really is that what you think you naughty little girl, I'll show you how you should respect your elders and superiors like me also this will prove that I am able to easily overpower you." Almost as though someone had started a gun for a sprinting race, Will tore down the beach at full speed after me; I turned on heel –well barefoot and ran in the opposite direction. He didn't give up though still as fast as he could Will chased after me; I shrieked at the top of my lungs, anyone would be able to hear that! We ran along the shore line the waves crashing onto my legs through the skirt of my dress. I didn't care. Will had caught up with me by now and was just behind, within a few inches, arms outstretched Will was still running at me like a crazy person. His fingers caught the back of my dress from behind and latched on he gave one great tug and I went flying backwards into his arms.

Will threw me onto the sand laughing hysterically; both of us were even though I was screaming between breaths of laughter. He then flopped down on top of me straddling my waist with his legs; he had grown so much, over taken me by a mile with meat a meek five foot three. My heart by this time had turned to mush and all I could think of was how nice it was when the sun shone off of Will's mahogany coloured hair. I was quickly brought crashing back down from heaven as I thought that my lungs were about to explode-or implode for that matter. As Will had launched into tickling me mercilessly, I screamed and kicked and tried to shove him off, but he was too heavy for me. Between raspy breaths and the giggles I shrieked from delight. "Will…Get off…Me!"

"Do I win then? Admit this: I Lydia am easily over powered by the masterful and amazing wonderment that is William Turner."There was a short pause, then not wanting to be defeated "Never!" I shrieked and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he won and once again persisted to tickle me. I couldn't stand it any longer lying of course I shouted. "Will get off the governors just come on the beach. "Will gave me this look a pulled a face then declared "You're lying" I was in shock no one had ever not believed me before. That meant that the only person I couldn't lie to was Will._ Oh great. What if I need to lie to him? _I couldn't stand it any longer this was really embarrassing "ok…Will you win… ok you easily over powered me …OFF!" Will just smiled a rolled off of me. I was left laid in the sand breathing deeply, trying to regain my breath and sanity whilst Will was laid just to me laughing manically. "Come on let's go find somewhere to sit" Will said grinning. I just rolled my eyes and followed.

We were finally were exhausted after an afternoon of happiness Will and I sat on a large rock and we discussed everything that was happening to the both of us at that minute. That was one of the worst moments of my life as it was the moment that Will told me exactly how the rest of my life would be, ruining my true moment of happiness. He told me that he was in love Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter even though she didn't love him back. She was a year younger than Will and was very slim and beautiful and never even considered Will as a suitor for her as he wasn't wealthy enough, he told me how badly this upset him. I may have only been fourteen and Will was eighteen but it still broke my heart and brought my world crashing down. Elizabeth was one of those girls you hate just because of their beauty alone, she had perfect ivory skin and gold as honey hair, there was nothing about her that didn't scream perfection. All of the village boys- and some men wanted to be her suitor.

Trying to think of an excuse to leave, it suddenly hit me that it was now a quarter past five the bread was meant to have been taken out at three, I was in so much trouble. I got up, pulled on my shoes and I ran I gave Will no explanation; he just was stood their calling after me shrinking into the distance.

I slammed the door of the bakery and found my father sat behind the counter looking at me furiously as though I had just thieved from Elizabeth herself. He shouted about my leaving, the mess I had left the kitchen in and that I had burnt the bread to cinders. Not to mention that the mice had destroyed the cake display in the shop window. I was up to my head in trouble and disappoint in myself for being so naive. He demanded that I told him where I was and I lied and told him I spent the afternoon on the beach alone, sunbathing. This is apparently not good for my skin my naturally olive skin as it becomes more tanned instead of pale like a ladies. Even though most of the ladies aren't naturally pale they use powder.

Well, my lie was partly truthful, I didn't want to get Will or as my father saw, William Turner the blacksmith's apprentice in trouble, as Mr. Brown would sooner or later gain knowledge that whilst he was probably passed out, Will had spent the afternoon with me. Word travels quickly in Port Royal, and one way or another Will's master would not find out by my doing.

I went straight up to my room, still heartbroken from Will's confession earlier. I missed dinner that evening and breakfast the next morning I locked myself away in my room and wouldn't come out unless, I had to empty my chamber pot. Then I swiftly went back into my room and locked the door. Father tried numerous ways to coax me out. He tried to be nice: saying that he had made a nice breakfast. He shouted and said that he had an idiot instead of a daughter; he tried to make me feel guilty that I was leaving him to bake, run the shop alone and watch for mice. But I would not emerge from my room I couldn't face the world, after I realised there is no point trying. _Will doesn't normally tell me anything emotional unless he is sure that he feels that way so his mind must be set on Elizabeth and so it is finally confirmed that he really likes, maybe he even loves her._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I didn't come for lunch that day either, or dinner, Father did try to at least make me eat something. But I just wanted to be left alone, in my own little world, the world that was breaking into tiny pieces along with my heart, in front of my very eyes. "Lydia. Are you decent?" my father spoke softly. "I have the spare key to your bedroom and I'm coming in." I didn't bother replying after all he was coming in anyway. The key slowly turned in the brass lock and then my father bearing worried expression on his face appeared into my vision. He had a plate with some cheese on a piece of bread. He put it in my lap; he was obviously concerned by my not eating and also the visible deep red rings under my eyes from crying. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? This is obviously not about our little spat the other night is it?" I didn't answer. "Lydia you're going to have to tell me sooner or later what's wrong, or I could just ask that Turner boy from the Blacksmith's? You seem to tell him more than you tell me." My father said thinking this would open up me but instead I crumbled:

"He won't know. He never knows!" A small hiccupping sob came through, my father's eyes widened "Ah my dear, sweet daughter, you love him don't you." "I do? No! He doesn't and... and…" I started to cry again. _ Why am I telling him this? He won't understand_

"It's a smart match you know a blacksmith apprentice and a bakers daughters daughter are the same class, and you would be an attractive couple too, with both of you with dark hair and eyes and tanned skin. I would give you my blessing as he is a nice boy and you my dear seem to like him enough. Or is that not the problem?" I shuck my head fiercely. "Oh he doesn't see you like that, does he? It's that stuck-up governor's daughter. Elizabeth is it? I may be old but I'm not completely blind my darling, I see that look in his eyes when he looks at her. He'll not give up on her, you know, the special ones like William don't, he'll fight for what he wants. Trust me and eventually she'll realise that she loves him back to make a statement as her as her father wouldn't approve. Darling it's better to stay friends move on and save yourself the heartache, and plus by trying to fight for what you want, you could lose what you already have." Then he wrapped his arms around me, and I knew he was right. But that fiery side in me started to burn. _I'm not going to sit here and give up; I'm also going to fight back for what I want, it won't cost me my friendship if I'm careful, but I can't just move on . _This decision would influence the rest of my life!

"Now freshen up and get dressed my dear, then you can pop over and visit William if you like. Lydia eat some of that bread and cheese that I brought you." My father ordered as he saw me once again placing the plate with the bread and cheese on back onto the wooden floor. "I'll get you a glass of water. Oh, and Lydia be back in time for dinner."

As I roughly pulled my pale blue dress over my head and slipped on the pumps which matched the gown, which was the same dress that I wore to the beach with Will two days ago. Its hem was frayed and dirty, smelling vaguely of salt and sand dropped off as I walked, if I had ruined that gown – which was most probable. I would be wearing that same one still until I could afford to buy a new dress or my birthday came and I could have a new gown as my main present. After all I was not Elizabeth Swann and my father was not the Governor of Port Royal and he would not just at a snap of his fingers buy the most elaborate and beautiful dress for me for no particular occasion other than the fact that I had ruined my own but Elizabeth probably das more than one gown for everyday use and one for formal where for the rarity that we would be invited to a ball.

My stomach suddenly gave a huge gurgle and I realised that although I earlier thought that I wasn't hungry I actually was actually starving, I devoured my bread and cheese in seconds .I ran down the stairs and grabbed a loaf of ginger cake off of the shop counter, I stepped out of the shop I was and on the way to the Blacksmiths no doubt where Will would be hard at work and Mr. Brown would be drinking in his house or drunk.

Taking in my surroundings as I walked through the centre of Port Royal it was a short walk from the Bakery to the Blacksmiths but I always enjoyed living in the town because of the busy and bustling atmosphere the feeling that everyone minus the rich upper class girls where all hard at work. I loved the feeling that if you ran out of anything there would always be a neighbour happy to lend you some, and be a helping hand. The only thing about Port Royal that I couldn't stand where those rich upper class girls like Elizabeth whom did nothing but most girls still aspire to be like her because she had the best clothes and fashion, this feeling wasn't jealousy it was a dislike as I had met most of those girls in some way and almost all of them where stuck up and rude who loved themselves and thought the working class to be inferior and turned their noses up at them.

I finally reached the blacksmith's shop and from stood outside the wooden doors I could her loud shouting, a man's voice but not Will's that was definitely not Will. It was an older man I could hear shouting when I pressed my ear up against the door. It was definitely Mr. Brown .I could only here the odd word and I pressed my ear even harder onto the door Mr. Brown was shouting at Will over when we went to the beach the other day but clearly he didn't know where Will had gone. Now that I think about it do remember my father telling me that Mr. Brown and his wife where going away for the week to Kingston. Mr. Brown must have just returned home to find that Will had lots of work still to be done that should have been completed earlier in the week. Mr. Brown was yelling loudly at Will he was saying something like "If all this work isn't finished by the morning William you're fired!" _Oh no Will can't lose this job he's so good at it and if he does he will have nowhere to stay and only little money and he will be crushed, how all of his hard work was for nothing. If this happens he could stay with us for a while father wouldn't object he would agree if both of us helped in the shop. No, no Will wants to be a blacksmith not a baker. What am I to do? _


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the end of the prologue but very soon will be the start of the story as the movie goes with a twist. X SingeyLoveX**

Chapter 4 

I was stood there my whole body tense and pressed up to the doorsof the blacksmith's shop, then no one other than Elizabeth herself walks or should I say flounces past in another highly elaborate dress surrounded by other rich upper class girls and a maid who was holding a parasol. Elizabeth raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow and then whispered to one of her followers I blushed a shade of crimson both of the girls giggled and then upturned their noses and flounced away. The maid stood and smiled sweetly towards me and I smiled back in a mixture of sympathy for her and embarrassment for me. Then there was Elizabeth in a shrill voice she shrieked "Charlotte get here! What are you doing? Daydreaming?" Hurry up and get over here I will be becoming tanned like her" the last part she said angrily whilst pointing at me. I rolled my eyes and considered my options: I could go home and talk to Will about this tomorrow- and be a coward; I could be brave and march in there and defend Will or I could be in the middle of the road between the two and wait until Mr. Brown left and go and comfort Will. _What am I going to do?_

Annoyed with Elizabeth and unsure of what to do I decided to repetitively bang my head on the door until a solution hit me...literally. The door flew open after one hard thump with my head and I landed on my backside in the dirt in middle of the Blacksmiths. Sat there a bit dazed and embarrassed, and turned beetroot red in the face another curse which haunts me. That event made my decision for me! "What the hell is happening now...Who is she!" said Mr. Brown confusedly. Rubbing my bottom (how ladylike that may be) I stood up slowly Will rushed over to help me up. It was only then that I noticed how pale Will looked his normally tanned face had turned the same colour as milk. "Ah, this is your girl!" laughed Mr. Brown "I think personally even you could do better Turner. This is what's been distracting you from your work, is it? Well it won't be happening again!"

The first part he sneered at Will but the rest was shouted loudly at me. He roughly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards him, out of Will's hold. His breath stunk of cheap whiskey and he was easily only the same height as me, but why was Will still so afraid of him? If I look back on it now I could easily kill him and get out of the situation, but I was younger then and naive and innocent I almost always did as I was told and never rebelled. "Now my pretty" he whispered in my ear making me shudder and squirm "I would leave Turner alone as he will out of a job by morning he will need time to wallow in his grief." The man repulsed me in every way possible if it wasn't his mannerisms it was his appearance with that dirty untrimmed scraggly beard if not that his personal hygiene. "Or I suppose Turner ,you could use you her to your own pleasures, to console yourself from grief!"

I looked at Will in shock and he looked at me and then Mr. Brown broke the silence "Now get back to work!"Then he marched back to his house which neighboured the Blacksmiths and slammed his front door shut.

Will went and sat on the wagon trailer with his head in his hands. _Please don't cry. Please don't cry I don't know how to console you and I don't want to see you cry. _I picked up my basket and collected it's spilled contents from the floor. I dusted off the ginger cake on my dress and put it back in the basket, along with my knife and then went and plonked myself down next to Will on the trailer. I said the only thing I could then to try and console him, I stayed happy and in a very overly perky voice said "Ginger cake?" He slowly nodded his head I cut him a slice and we ate in silence. I was too afraid of what he'd say if I was the one to break it and how he's react. "Lids did you hear all of what he was saying before you came in?" asked Will quietly. I just simply nodded my head.

Just as Will took his last bite of ginger cake slowly ,looking glum and feeling sorry for himself , I became determined that we would get this work done. I stood up grabbed an apron from the rack -which I tied around my waist in a double bow, rolled my sleeves up and tied my hair up with a ribbon off my wrist. I marched over to the door and put on the closed sign. Then I began to deliver my orders: "Right Will, I am not going to let you lose your job because of me... Shush." I said as he tried to interrupt me "We will get all of this work done and don't try to convince me otherwise get on...And be positive!" We worked through the night non-stop I heated up the metal in the fire and cut the basic shape for the sword then Will did the intricate work and I started on the next one then I put them in their box which I presented nicely the front of it with a ribbon and wrote the card for Will on it and then he signed it and ticked it off on the order list. There was no denying that there was a huge amount of work that needed to be done, but Will and I always made a great team and so it was not going to be as dire as his boss made out.

The next morning Mr. Brown walked into his Blacksmiths shop to find two sleeping youths stretch out on his cart trailer and on the counter was a pile of finished orders next to their invoices. He was surprised that the boy finished it all which made him pleased that he didn't have to do it himself, but he was disappointed that he wouldn't get the pleasure of firing him.

I stirred and a daintily flickered open my eyes squinting into the bright morning sunshine, shielding my eyes from the glare "Oh my goodness, Will!" I said happily, shaking him awake. "Have you only just remembered?" Will laughed. "I know I've been so busy, I had forgotten all about my birthday being today! I can't believe it. Would you like to come over for breakfast? As I have to go home now. That way we can deliver our handy work after we have some Danish pastries!"We walked out into Port Royal probably causing rumours as we had been out all night, and were then returning to my house with our clothes wrinkled and me carrying my empty basket. Will nodded his head and pulled me off the cart trailer and removed me of the apron I was still wearing around my waist.

"Before we go though I have something I need to give you," Will said walking into the small stockroom of the shop. I waited patiently, for him to return and when he did he was holding a long and narrow wrapped box, he laid it on the counter and said " Happy birthday Lids," I eagerly pulled off the ribbon and tore through the paper, the box was just plain black I clicked the latch and lifted open the lid. Inside lay the most beautiful sword I had ever seen, its shining blade calling out for me to touch it. I lifted it out of the box and examined it, the handle was gold filigree and was elegant and fit my hand perfectly. At the top of the blade in looping handwriting, was engraved my initials "LS". "Thank you so much Will , it's beautiful and you have obviously spent a lot of time on it , but I have a question ... I don't want to sound rude but why a sword I know that it's your career but I wouldn't have a clue what to do with a sword if I tried!"I exclaimed trying to be polite but slightly confused. "That is exactly why I made it for you. When we both have some free time I will teach you how to fight as want you to be able to defend yourself encase anything should happen and ultimately I want you to e safe." Will cried and then added quietly "If you don't like it I can..." But I didn't allow him to finish "Will, shush, I love it and that is a really good idea, would you mind if I had this" I said pointing to one of the sword belts. He would not let me pay for it nor would he let me wear it home as he insisted about my image he said it would be ruined. I didn't care anyway but I did as I was told to please him.

As Will and I were walking to my home I saw a street artist and begged Will to have a portrait sketched with me of course as it was my birthday he gave in and once again insisted that I should not pay,it was so aggravating having him never let me pay for anything myself, but I learned to live with it as we wouldn't even pay for things a few weeks after that. The picture was lovely our two smiling face arm in arm. As soon as we returned back to the backers I immediately put it in a glass frame, and on display.

My father had bought me a brand new dress for my birthday which looked too expensive and deluxe for our family but not as exclusive and elaborate as one which Elizabeth would wear. The dress was a lush emerald green, made of satin, which father said would bring out my dark eyes and hair. The bodice was off the shoulder ,with a heart shaped plunge neckline, which finished in black lace along the top. It had layer after layer of petticoats and underskirts, I became fascinated by the whale-boned corset which I had never worn before. I ran to my room quickly to try it on.

It really did bring out my colouring and made a rather plain girl look beautiful; I put my hair up and went back in to model for the company. Admiral Norrington happened to be also in the shop wanting to purchase some honey and nut snaps (his particular favourite), I thought I had something in my hair by the way he was staring, and then rather bluntly said " Lydia, my god you have bloomed into a beautiful young woman ,happy birthday" he said and handed me the most beautiful pearl necklace he then continued, " and if you were higher in status such as Miss Swann I would ask for your hand in marriage", not very pleased by the last comment I merely replied : "Thank you Admiral soon to be Commodore, that will cost three shillings." He then paid smiled and left to which my father's jaw was practically on the floor and Will was muttering something about the Admiral liking anything in a corset. To which I slapped him hard on the arm. I ate my breakfast almost lunch , ok brunch in almost silence thinking about Elizabeth in some way she always influenced my life, I became obsessed with Elizabeth as a teenager as she seemed to have everything I wanted and didn't have dresses, parties, beauty, suitors and ultimately the love of a particular blacksmith. This was the day I turned sixteen and the say before I met Captain Jack Sparrow and became a pirate.


End file.
